My Baby Boy
by BabySteph
Summary: Catatan harian Kim Jaejung bersama dengan bayinya. Kim Jaejung/Shim Changmin/Jung Yunho.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kim Jaejung, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho **

**Genre : Family! **

**Rating : General **

**Length : Ficlet – Series **

* * *

Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan memiliki seorang bayi yang lahir dari rahimku sendiri. Aku lelaki, bukan perempuan. Orang tuaku mendidikku menjadi seorang lelaki hebat yang dapat mencari nafkah sendiri. Mendidikku menjadi suami yang dapat menghidupi keluarga kecilku dengan usahaku sendiri. Tahu apa aku soal bayi? Tidak tahu apa-apa. Pengetahuanku sangat minim untuk urusan bayi.

Tetepi kehidupanku berubah segera setelah aku menikah dengan Yunho. Pada malam pertama setelah pesta pernikahan, kami melakukan hubungan intim. Hal yang wajar dan umum dilakukan oleh pasangan yang baru menikah. Beberapa meninggu setelahnya, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Aku merasa mual dan pusing. Pada saat itu aku tidak mungkin mengartikan mualku sebagai petunjuk kehamilan, mustahil! Kupikir aku hanya kelelahan atau barangkali demam. Aku tidak pergi ke dokter. Aku hanya berbaring di ranjang selama beberapa hari, menunggu mual dan pusingku hilang. Tetapi bukannya sembuh, aku malah semakin sakit. Pusingku semakin parah dan rasa mualku semakin tak tertahankan. Pada puncaknya, aku jatuh pingsan dan Yunho membawaku ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Hasil pemeriksaan dokter mengguncangku secara mental maupun fisik. Hasil lap dan berbagai pemerkisaan lainnya menyatakan aku; _positif hamil_. Kenyataan lain yang lebih mengguncangku adalah karena kedua orang tuaku mengetahui hal ini sejak dulu tetapi menyembunyikannya dariku. Aku maklum. Pasti berat sekali untuk mereka. Sementara reaksi Yunho diluar pengharapanku. Aku pikir dia akan marah dan merasa jijik –dia memang berhak begitu. Tetapi suamiku itu malah merasa sangat senang. Yunho menangis sambil menciumi seluruh inci wajahku dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu." Secara berulang-ulang.

Aku sendiri yang belum dapat menerima hasil tersebut dengan kewarasanku. Aku harusnya menjadi seorang ayah untuk anak yang dilahirkan isteriku. Atau dalam kasusku, karena aku menikah dengan sesama pria, menjadi ayah untuk anak yang kami adopsi. Tetapi mereka bilang aku hamil, dan itu artinya aku akan menjadi seorang _ibu_. Aku menjadi kikuk hanya dengan membayangkannya. Apa aku harus menyuruh anakku memanggilku Ibu sementara wujudku adalah lelaki?

Saat itulah aku merasakan sundulan di dalam perutku, pergerakannya sangat nyata. Aku tercengang. Dan sundulan itu membuatku mempercayai kenyataan itu. Aku _hamil_.

* * *

Di minggu awal kehamilanku, aku membiarkan diriku lemah dan menerima perhatian penuh dari Yunho –bukan berarti selama ini dia tidak perhatian padaku. Yunho sangat berhati-hati padaku dan melindungiku seolah-olah aku ini adalah pertama, membuatku merasa berharga. Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untukku, memegangi sikuku ketika kami berjalan di trotoar yang licin sehabis hujan, menggendongku naik-turun tangga, menuruti semua permintaanku dan bahkan membantuku mandi –jujur saja, aku menyukai bagian itu.

Aku kebingungan. Tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai bayi membuatku kesulitan menghadapi kehamilanku. Dan disaat-saat seperti ini, yang dapat kuandalkan adalah ibu. Jadi aku menelfon ibuku setelah mengantarkan Yunho sampai di teras sebelum berangkat kerja –ritual wajib pasangan pengantin yang baru menikah.

"Halo, Mama. Ini aku, Jaejung. Apa kabar?"

Ibuku terbatuk keras di seberang sana. "Halo, Sayang. Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik—tidak juga sih. Kau sakit mama?"

"Biasalah, penyakit nenek-nenek."

Aku terdiam dan menghitung dalam hati usia ibuku. Ibuku baru empat puluhan, tidak setua itu untuk bisa disebut nenek-nenek. Aku menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisi kesehatan ibuku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunda bertanya soal kehamilan.

"Istirahat saja mama. Mainlah kesini jika kau sempat. Aku sayang padamu."

Ibuku terbatuk lagi, kali ini lebih lama. "Saran yang bagus. Oke, akan kuusahakan. Ya, aku juga sayang padamu."

Sambungan telepon terputus dan aku terdiam. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, aku mendapat kabar dari ayahku bahwa ibuku jatuh pingsan. Mereka membawa ibuku ke rumah sakit dan dokter menyatakan kondisi jantung ibuku sangat parah. Dokter menyuruh ibuku menginap di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Aku menemani ibuku sepanjang hari. Ibuku wanita yang tangguh, ini kali pertama ia masuk rumah sakit dan hal itu membuatku khawatir. Kondisinya melemah dan aku harus berada disisinya setiap saat. Membantunya makan, duduk, mandi, menyisir rambut dan bahkan berpakaian.

Yunho selalu mampir kesini setelah pulang kerja. Membawakanku banyak makanan yang membuatku hampir muntah karena kekenyangan. Ayahku kadang menginap, tetapi tidak sesering itu karena pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk selalu di kantor. Suatu malam, ibuku terbangun dan memintaku membacakannya sesuatu.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar, mama?"

"Bagaimana dengan Puisi Shakespeare?"

"Okay."

Aku hapal salah satu puisi pendek Shakespeare dan memilih membacakan itu saja.

_If you see a tiny fairy _

_Lying fast asleep _

_Shut your eyes _

_And run away _

_Do not stay to peek! _

_Do not fall _

_Or you'll break a fairy spell_

Semenjak sakit, ibuku gampang sekali lelah. Harusnya ia sudah jatuh tertidur begitu aku selesai membacakan sesuatu sependek ini untuknya, tetapi ibuku masih terjaga. Matanya menatap diriku lekat-lekat.

Kugenggam tangan dingin ibuku. "Kau mengalami insomnia, mama?"

"Kupikir begitu." Gumam ibuku. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. "Kau bersinar sekali Jaejung, mungkin karena bayimu. Berhati-hatilah dengan kehamilanmu, aku percaya kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk bayimu." Mata ibuku berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya bergetar. Aku menangis, tidak tahu dengan pasti penyebabnyanya. Kepalaku penuh dengan berbagai macam masalah dan kata-kata ibuku terdengar seperti ucapan selamat tinggal.

"Aku sayang padamu."

"Kau sangat tahu perasaanku untukmu, Jaejung."

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihat ibuku membuka matanya.

* * *

Pada minggu awal setelah kematian ibuku, aku mengalami depresi berat juga stress. Aku tidak mau makan, hanya melamun dan akibatnya berat badanku menurun drastis. Di saat terpurukku, Yunho ada disana. Ia selalu berada disisiku, menyemangatiku, memberiku dorongan untuk terus maju. Aku merasa terharu dengan sikapnya dan kesabarannya membuatku bangkit kembali.

Pada suatu malam di bulan Desember, aku terbangun dengan berteriak karena bermimpi buruk tentang ibuku. Yunho ada disana untuk menenangkanku.

"Ssst, tidak apa-apa. Itu cuman mimpi." Yunho menyibak rambutku yang basah karena keringat. Aku masih ketakutan dan tubuhku bergetar hebat.

"Tapi tadi itu terasa nyata sekali."

Yunho membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. "Cuman mimpi. Ayo, tidur lagi. Aku ada disini bersamamu."

Yunho memelukku dengan cara yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian, bahwa aku berharga untuknya, dan bahwa kesedihanku adalah kesedihannya juga. Malam itu aku menangis lagi untuk dua alasan; rindu pada ibuku, dan beruntung karena memiliki Yunho sebagai suamiku.

* * *

Aku mencapai masa kehamilan dimana perutku sudah mulai melembung. Kaosku tidak lagi muat dan celana jinsku mengetat, membuatku kesulitan bernapas. Aku mulai membeli kaos berukuran XL dan celana jins ukuran 39 –ukuran pinggangku yang sebenarnya 35. Aku mengalami kebingungan lagi karena sampai sekarang aku belum melakukan sesuatu untuk bayiku yang sekarang sudah mencapai usia dua belas minggu. Tidak ada ibu yang akan membagi sarannya kepadaku. Ibuku hanya menyuruhku berhati-hati dengan kehamilanku, tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Dan kenyataan itu membuatku menangis lagi. Aku menangis tersedu diatas kursi belajarku, kebingungan dan depresi. Aku baru berhenti ketika tiba-tiba Google terlintas dalam pikiranku. Kuhapus air mataku, menghidupkan laptop yang tergeletak di atas meja kemudian membuka Google. Aku meng-_googling _dan menulis hasilnya di atas kertas; pantangan untuk ibu hamil, makanan sehat untuk ibu hamil, makanan yang harus dihindari, pakaian yang harus dipakai, cara berkomunikasi dengan bayi di dalam kandungan, de el el. Aku menulis banyak sekali sampai tanganku sakit, menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas. Kertas itu adalah arsip berharga bagiku. Kupandangi tumpukan kertas itu dan menangis lagi. Aku ingin ibuku ada disini.

* * *

Segera setelah pengetahuanku mengenai bayi bertambah, aku dapat mengendalikan ketakutanku dan mulai merasa bertanggungjawab atas bayiku. Aku menjaga pola makananku, menghindari soda dan lebih memilih meminum air putih. Tidak sulit, cukup mudah bagiku untuk melakukannya. Aku bergerak dengan hati-hati, menjaga ucapanku, dan mulai mengikuti kelas yoga. Aku menyuruh Yunho membeli _phonograph_ dan setiap malam aku selalu mendengarkan lagu klasik, instrument, dan kadang-kadang rock.

Ketika usia kandungku sudah mencapai dua puluh delapan minggu, aku mulai membacakan cerita untuk bayiku. Sambil mengusap perut besarku, aku membacakannya cerita sebagai bentuk komunkasiku dengannya. Aku membaca soneta, cerita anak-anak, kadang-kadang novel. Yang mana aku akan membacakan ulang semua itu ketika ia sudah lahir nanti.

Kami juga mulai berbelanja pakaian bayi. Yunho sedang dalam proses pembuatan kamar bayi. Ada beberapa property yang sudah berada disana; box bayi lengkap dengan kelambu dan lemari pakaian. Ada berlusin-lusin pakaian bayi dan boneka yang tersimpan di dalam sana. Kami sengaja tidak melakukan USG, kau tahu, agar ketika bayi itu lahir nanti kami akan seperti, "WOW! Kejutan!"

Masa kehamilanku tidak menyulitkan, aku tidak pernah meminta yang macam-macam, tetapi aku gampang lelah. Semakin hari perutku membesar dan tubuhku jadi makin berat. Aku sendiri heran karena Yunho masih melakukan ritual wajibnya; menggendongku naik-turun tangga.

Aku pernah menyampaikan ini padanya ketika ia menggendongku menaiki tangga setelah makan malam.

"Perutku sudah sebesar bola. Berat badanku bertambah beberapa pounds belakangan ini. Memangnya aku tidak berat, ya?"

Napas Yunho memberat. Itu bukti bahwa menggendongku tidak semudah itu. "Tentu saja kau berat, Sayang." tuh kan!

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih bersedia melakukan ini?"

Yunho tersenyum. Senyumannya terasa menggelitik perutku. "Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan."

Aku sudah tidak melalukan seks dengan Yunho lagi semenjak usia kehamilanku mencapai lima belas minggu. Tetapi malam ini suamiku membangkitkan gairahku lagi. Ketika kami sampai di kamar, Yunho membaringkanku di atas ranjang. Ia ingin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi tapi aku menghentikannya.

"Ada apa, Jaejung?"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya. "Kemari, Yunho." Yunho menurut dan duduk di sampingku.

Aku mendekatkan wajah, mengendus lehernya sementara tanganku membelai dadanya. "Aku menginginkanmu, Yunho. Malam ini." Suaraku berat karena gairah. Tubuhku panas dan aku mulai menciumi leher Yunho.

Yunho berusaha menolakku secara halus. "Jangan—"

Aku menggeram tidak sabar. "Sekarang, Yunho."

Dan malam itu kami mengalami malam yang panas dan tertidur sampai siang hari.

* * *

Kandunganku sudah Sembilan bulan, masa kelahiran semakin dekat. Ketika aku mengalami kontraksi pertamaku di bulan kesembilan, Yunho langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dokter bilang tidak lama lagi aku akan melahirkan, mungkin tiga atau empat hari lagi. Aku menginap di rumah sakit. Diatas ranjang, aku kebingungan memikirkan bagaiamana prosesi melahirkan. Apakah sakit? Apakah menyulitkan? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan serangan panik membuatku tidak siap menghadapi prosesi itu.

Pada malam ketiga dirumah sakit, aku mengalami kontraksi hebat. Aku menjerit merasakan sakitnya. Yunho dengan panic memanggil dokter. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di ruang operasi. Dokter bilang mereka akan mengeluarkan bayiku dengan cara operasi. Aku menangis dan mulai memanggil nama Yunho.

Yunho menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku bersamamu, Jaejung." Yunho mengecup keningku sekali kemudian pergi karena suster melarangnya menemaniku. Aku mengutuk suster perempuan itu, kemudian terengah merasakan tendangan dahsyat dari dalam perutku, dan segalanya gelap gulita.

Aku terbangun dengan tubuh ringan tetapi merasa sakit dibagian perutku. Aku mengerjap dan menemukan diriku sudah terbaring di ruang rawat. Yunho menyerbuku dengan ciuman dan ucapan terima kasih. Suamiku menangis dan aku kebingungan apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Aku teringat pada bayiku. Dimana dia? Ketika aku meraba perut rataku, aku terkesiap.

"Dimana ia?" tanyaku pada Yunho yang masih menangis. Suamiku tersenyum, senyumannya begitu menentramkan. Saat itulah suster datang menggendong seorang bayi mungil yang terbungkus selimut hangat. Aku gemetaran ketika bayi itu digeletakkan di sampingku.

"Bayi kita, Jae. Sehat dan tanpa cacat."

Aku mengamati bayi itu. Dia kecil sekali, kulitnya putih bersih, matanya terpejam, bibirnya tipis dan hidung kecilnya lucu sekali. Aku mengusap pipinya, kulitnya terasa begitu lembut di bawah permukaan kulitku. Saat itulah tubuhnya bereaksi dengan sentuhanku dan aku terguncang. Ini adalah bayiku. Bayiku laki-laki. Tampan sekali seperti Yunho.

Aku membenci diriku yang cengeng semenjak aku hamil. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku sendiri. Tangisanku pecah seketika.

* * *

**T B C **

Kenapa main castnya kutulis JaeMin, bukannya YunJae? Karena di ficlet ini aku ingin menggambarkan kedekatakan Jaejung dengan bayinya yang nantinya akan tumbuh dan berkembang. Intinya ikatan mom (dad)-kids yang pengen aku tonjolin disini. Bukan sisi percintaanya :)

I love you and thank you, guys :*

**XOXO, Rara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kim Jaejung/ Shim Changmin / Jung Yunho **

**Genre : Family! **

**Rating : General **

**Length : Ficlet – Series **

* * *

Pada malam pertama setelah melahirkan, aku menyelinap keluar kamar menuju ruang incubator. Aku melihat bayiku berada di dalam sana, sedang tertidur pulas. Dia bayi terkecil diantara empat bayi yang ada di ruangan tersebut dan seketika aku merasa bersalah. Kalau saja aku lebih memperhatikannya, memberinya lebih banyak gizi, bayiku tidak akan sekecil itu.

"Halo, Changmin." Aku mengusap kaca yang memisahkanku dengan bayiku. Rasanya aneh sekali bagaimana diriku seolah terhubung dengan bayiku. Ikatan asing yang anehnya tidak membuatku merasakan serangan panic atau semacamnya, aku justru merasa senang.

Aku mengamati bayiku lama-lama dan merasa bangga karena telah melahirkannya ke dunia dengan selamat. Aku masih kebingungan, belum tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya. Aku masih ketakutan. Bagaimana jika aku melakukan kesalahan? Bayiku yang dipertaruhkan disini. Meskipun aku ketakutan, kebingungan juga khawatir, dengan segenap hatiku aku ingin melindungi bayiku.

"Bayi kecilku yang lucu," bisikku lembut. Air mataku tumpah begitu saja. "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu."

Itu adalah kata pertama Jaejung untuk bayinya.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian aku diperbolehkan pulang. Ketika sampai di rumah, kamar bayi sudah siap. Dindingnya di cat biru. Boks bayi berada di sudut ruangan sementara lemari pakaian berada di sudut lainnya. Ada sofa besar dengan guling dan bantal-bantal kecil. Yunho melapisi lantai dengan karpet berbulu yang terasa nyaman di kulit. Ada banyak mainan yang tergeletak rapi di lantai. _Phonograph_ ku Yunho pindahkan kemari sementara lemari berisi buku berdiri di samping alat music tersebut. Kamar ini rapi dan sangat bersih. Aku dan Yunho berusaha membuat kamar bayi ini senyaman mungkin.

Changmin masih tertidur pulas di pundakku. Dengan kikuk aku menidurkannya di dalam boks bayi, sangat berhati-hati dengan kepala dan badannya yang rapuh. Aku menyuruh Yunho turun untuk membereskan barang-barangku kemudian mengunci pintu ruangan dari dalam.

Aku duduk di atas lantai dan menyalakan laptopku. Aku membuka situs Youtube dan menuliskan 'How To Carry A Baby'. Ada banyak video yang muncul dalam pencarianku dan aku meng-klik video berdurasi paling lama. Muncul gambar seorang ibu muda dengan bayi lelakinya yang sangat lucu. Secara reflek, aku membandingkan bayi itu dengan Changmin dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena bayiku jauh lebih lucu.

Aku mengamati video tersebut dengan seksama. Mempehatikan bagaimana tangan wanita itu berada di bawah kepala bayinya, menggendong bayinya dengan gerakan hati-hati dan berhasil membuat bayinya tidak menangis.

Aku tertegun sejenak. Changmin hanya menangis sekali pada malam suster memberikannya padaku untuk pertama kalinya. Saat itu serangan panik membuatku kebingungan dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengamatinya, menyentuh tangannya dengan ragu-ragu dan tiba-tiba tangan mungilnya menggenggam jariku dengan erat dan ia berhenti menangis. Rasanya seperti _magic_!

* * *

Setelah makan malam, aku kembali ke dalam kamar Changmin. Kukeluarkan ia dari dalam boks dan menidurkannya di atas ranjang kecil sebelah boks bayi. Kuamati bayiku sejenak, mengingat turitorial yang tadi pagi kulihat. Aku berlutut di hadapan bayiku, ragu-ragu ketika akan menyentuhnya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan satu tangan untuk menahan leher dan kepalanya," gumamku kepada diri sendiri, mengulangi kembali kata-kata dalam video tersebut. Aku menyelipkan tanganku dengan hati-hati dibawah leher bayiku. Telapak tanganku yang lebar menjaga kepala Changmin agar tidak terguncang. "dan menggunakan tangan lainnya untuk mengangkatnya seperti… ini." Aku menyelinapkan satu tanganku lagi di pantat Changmin dan dengan gerakan sangat perlahan membawanya ke dalam gendonganku. Keringat sebesar biji jagung timbul di pelipisku dan sekarang aku dapat bernapas lega karena berhasil menggendong Changmin tanpa membuatnya menangis.

Aku merunduk, mengamati detail wajah Changmin untuk pertama kalinya dan tersenyum. "Kau duplikat kami berdua. Ya ampun, kau manis sekali."

Kukecup kedua pipi bayiku kemudian membaringkannya kembali di atas ranjang. Untuk sebuah alasan pasti aku merasa bahagia; dapat memiliki Changmin di dalam hidupku.

Pada suatu malam, hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai petir yang menyambar. Aku tertidur pulas di pelukan Yunho sewaktu mendengar bayiku menjerit ketakutan. Aku langsung terduduk dengan sikap siaga. Kugoncangkan tubuh Yunho, memaksanya untuk bangun dan mengajaknya mengechek kondisi bayi kami. Tetapi Yunho terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya setelah bekerja seharian. Aku tidak ingin bayiku yang ketakutan menunggu terlalu lama. Dengan segera aku melompat turun dari ranjangku dan berlari menuju kamar bayi yang berada tepat di samping kamarku dan Yunho.

Bayiku ada di dalam boksnya. Menjerit ketakutan sewaktu petir menyambar lagi. Kuangkat bayiku dari dalam boksnya dan mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Ssst, tidak apa-apa. Aku ada disini. Jangan menangis."

Bayiku tidak semudah itu berhenti menangis. Aku menepuk bokongnya, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dan menyanyikannya _Lullaby_. Petir menyambar lagi dan kali ini tangisannya semakin kencang dan melengking. _Lullaby_ku tidak berhasil. Aku panic melihat bayiku ketakutan.

Malam itu, aku tidur di dalam boks bayiku dengan kaki yang tertekuk dan punggung yang melengkung. Aku memeluk bayiku yang terjaga hingga pukul dua pagi dan berusaha menidurkannya dengan nyanyian. Bayiku baru tertidur ketika pukul tiga pagi. Ia berada di dekapanku, tertidur dengan nyaman. Bahkan ketika boks bayi itu roboh keesokan harinya dengan aku yang masih berada di dalamnya, bayiku masih tertidur pulas di dadaku.

* * *

Aku pernah berpikir Yunho tidak akan memperlakukanku seistimewa ketika aku sedang mengandung dan karena itu aku sempat bersedia hamil bertahun-tahun. Tetapi pemikiranku salah besar. Yunho masih perhatian kepadaku meskipun jadwal kerjanya padat. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersamaku dan Changmin. Pada malam hari, ketika ia pulang tepat waktu –sesuatu yang jarang terjadi— kami akan berkumpul di kamar Changmin. Yunho akan menyanyikan sesuatu untuk kami diiringi petikan gitarnya dan kadang-kadang kami bergantian membacakan Changmin cerita pengantar tidur. Pada minggu pagi, Yunho akan bangun awal dan memasak untukku sementara aku mengurusi Changmin.

Ada hal lucu yang pernah terjadi. Suatu malam, ketika aku sedang melakukan seks dengan Yunho, tiba-tiba bayiku menangis. Aku dan Yunho menjadi panik tiap kali mendengar bayi kami menangis –sebagian besar karena kami bingung penyebab tangisannya. Dengan terburu-buru kami memakai piyama dan tidak peduli ada beberapa kancing yang terlepas kemudian berlari menuju kamar bayi dan hanya untuk menemukan Changmin sudah berhenti menangis.

Aku dan Yunho saling menatap dan tertawa. "Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, Yunho."

Aku dan Yunho menghampiri boks bayi. Changmin sudah tertidur pulas. "Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan? Jagoan kecilku." Yunho mengusap pipi Changmin dengan hati-hati dan bersyukur bayi kami tidak terusik.

Malam itu aku dan Yunho tertidur di sofa kamar Changmin dengan posisi saling memeluk.

* * *

Aku masih menggunakan Google sebagai situs yang dapat memberitahuku segala hal soal mengurus bayi. Setiap malam aku membuka Youtube dan belajar banyak hal melalui video teritorial yang diunggah di situs tersebut. Jika sebelum hamil yang aku beli di toko buku adalah novel, sekarang aku lebih memilih membeli banyak buku mengenai panduan bayi.

Aku merasa sangat bangga sewaktu berat Changmin menambah setelah seminggu tinggal di rumah. Ia sudah agak gemukan dan masih sehat. Sekarang sudah satu bulan Changmin berada di rumah. Setiap kali aku bangun tidur dan menyelinap ke dalam kamar bayiku, aku masih merasa takjub dan terkejut. Bayi kecil itu yang telah merubah rutinitasku. Jadwalku setiap malam selalu sama; menjaga bayiku yang tertidur, makan malam bersama Yunho, menonton Youtube di kamar bayi, tidur, bangun lagi tengah malam sewaktu bayiku menangis.

Aku dan Yunho kerepotan mengurusi Changmin karena kami masih belum bisa menanganginya dengan benar. Tetapi kami menikmati kehidupan baru kami. Bayiku masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa diajak jalan-jalan keluar. Jadi setiap akhir pekan kami menghabiskan waktu di rumah. Kami akan berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga. Tetapi kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membuatnya senang. Changmin baru bisa melakukan dua hal; menangis dan tidur.

Jadi kami membaringkannya di atas carpet bulu yang lembut dan bersih. Aku dan Yunho tengkurep berhadapan dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagu, mengamati bayi kami tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Aku ingin seperti dia. Kerjanya hanya tidur, tetapi kau sangat memanjakannya."

Aku menatap Yunho dan tertawa. "Baru beberapa minggu dan kau sudah cemburu dengan Changmin?"

Yunho cemberut. "Tidak cemburu kok."

Aku tertawa lagi melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho yang sangat lucu. Tetapi tawaku terlalu keras dan menyebabkan bayi kami terbangun. Aku dan Yunho langsung terduduk dengan sikap siaga. Bayiku menangis lebih kencang sampai seluruh wajahnya memerah. Aku menjaga diriku tetap dalam keadaan tenang dan dengan hati-hati menggendongnya.

Yunho sama khawatirnya denganku tiap kali mendengar bayi kami menangis. "Dia kenapa? Lapar? Atau ingin pipis?"

Aku mengayunkan tubuh kecil Changmin di dalam gendonganku. Ia berhenti menangis dan tertidur lagi. Kami sama-sama menghembuskan napas lega. "Dia hanya terkejut mendengar suara tawaku."

"Untunglah. Aku takut Changmin merasa tidak nyaman."

Aku membaringkan bayiku di atas karpet lagi dan kami kembali ke aktivitas semula; diam sambil mengamati bayi kami.

* * *

Changmin hadir di dalam kehidupan kami seperti komet. Bayi kami yang suka ngeces, menangis kencang setiap malam, selalu memuntahkan susunya, dan tidak bahagia. Yunho lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dan terkadang meninggalkanku ke luar negri selama berminggu-minggu. Aku maklum. Menjadi pemimpin perusahaan besar memang tidak semudah itu. Yunho harus rela menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak di kantor daripada di rumah.

Aku merasa sendirian di rumah kami yang besar. Dalam menjalani hari-hariku _being-good-mom(dad)-for-my-baby_, aku membagi kegiataanku dalam kolom lima belas menit; memberi Changmin susu, menunggu Changmin memuntahkan susunya lagi, mengganti pakaiannya, memperhatikannya menjerit-jerit, mencoba membuatnya tertidur dengan musik.

Pada saat-saat seperti ini aku paling merindukan ibuku. Ibuku tidak akan membiarkanku sendirian melewati masa-masa sulit seperti ini. Ia akan langsung datang kepadaku dan mengajariku hal-hal yang diajarkan ibu kepada putranya yang dapat melahirkan seorang bayi; cara menggendong bayi, memandikan bayi, memakaikannya popok, berapa lama kau mesti marah kepada suamimu karena menuangkan air panas terlalu banyak ketika membuat susu.

Ibuku akan menasehatiku ketika aku melakukan kesalahan dan membantuku memperbaiki kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Tetapi ibuku tidak ada disini. Ia tidak ada disini untuk membagi saran dan ceritanya kepadaku. Ia tidak ada disini untuk mengatakan, "Sayang, tidak perlu panik. Semua Ibu mengalami proses yang sama denganmu. Ada saat ketika kau merasa waktu semenit terasa seperti bertahun-tahun. Tetapi tiba-tiba kau akan merasa setahun terasa seperti semenit."

Sebelas bulan kemudian, ketika aku bangun pada suatu pagi dan mengangkat bayiku dari dalam boksnya, ia memekik lucu seperti lumba-lumba dan seketika aku jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

**T B C **

Fast update :D

Ini cuman ficlet, pendek, tapi aku senang banget bikin ini. Tapi maaf ya. Pengetahuanku soal bayi juga ngak sebanyak itu TT Kalau ada yang mau _sharing_ soal bayi, aku bakal senang sekali ^^

Aku bikin cerita ini sambil belajar juga soal bayi. Keke ^^

I love you and thank you so much, guys :*

**P.S : Buat guest, boleh ngak minta alamat email kalian? Soalnya aku ngak bisa bales komenan kalian :3**

**XOXO, Rara. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Kim Jaejung / Shim Changmin / Jung Yunho **

**Genre : Family! **

**Rating : T **

**Length : Ficlet – Series **

* * *

Aku telah kehilangan ibuku sejak setahun yang lalu. Ayahku sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan kadang-kadang mengunjungi kami pada saat akhir pekan. Aku jauh dari ibu dan ayah mertuaku. Mereka tinggal di Jepang untuk urusan bisnis dan menetap disana setelah Yunho menikah denganku. Mereka mengunjungi kami sebulan sekali –itu adalah yang tercepat. Mereka perhatian padaku. Ayah Yunho bahkan membelikan kami boks bayi baru, menggantikan boks bayi yang dulu pernah kurobohkan.

Aku berkomunikasi secara rutin dengan ibu mertuaku. Kami berkomunikasi melalui _e-mail_, telepon, dan kadang-kadang _skype_. Ibu mertuaku juga rajin mengirim _voice mail_ yang berdurasi sangat lama; berisi curhatannya sekaligus nasihat yang sangat berguna untukku. Bagian terbaiknya adalah hubungan kami tidak sekaku dan seformal pasangan mertua-menantu lainnya. Kami berbicara layaknya seorang teman lama, seolah-olah kami telah mengenal seumur hidup lamanya. Kami berbagi cerita memalukan yang tidak diketahui pasangan masing-masing. Aku sayang pada ibu mertuaku, meskipun kehadirannya hanya mampu mengisi sedikit kekosongan di hatiku semenjak ibuku meninggal. Ia juga sayang padaku. Dan kami menyayangi Changmin juga Yunho.

Setelah selesai makam malam, aku naik ke kamar Changmin. Melihat ia yang masih tertidur nyenyak, aku mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi ibu mertuaku.

"Halo, Mama. Apa kabar?"

Ibu mertuaku memekik senang diseberang sana. "Oh, astaga! Kaukah itu Jaejung? Ya ampun, aku rindu sekali padamu. Kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kabarku tidak baik. Aku stress dan depresi. Tetapi sekarang merasa sedikit membaik mendengar antusiasme ibu mertuaku. "Aku baik-baik saja, Mama. Hanya sedikit kelelahan."

Ibu mertuaku menghela napas di seberang sana. Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya, aku tahu dia prihatin. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Mengurusi anak pertama memang tidak semudah itu. Maafkan aku yang tidak selalu bisa mendampingimu, Jaejung."

"Tidak apa-apa." Kataku pelan, tidak ingin mengingat perasaan kesepian yang akan membuat tangisanku pecah. "Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Tidak usah berpura-pura begitu, Sayang." katanya lembut. Aku merasa seperti sedang ditimang. "Kau bisa membaginya denganku. Aku ingin menjadi berguna untukmu. Setidaknya aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik selagi kita berjauhan seperti ini."

Jika aku mengatakan semuanya, maka dengan segera aku akan banjir air mata. Aku sedang tidak berselera menangis. Kukuatkan hatiku dan mencoba terdengar tegar. "Ya, pasti. Tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja kok. Sungguh."

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin mengatakanya, ya?" Ibu mertuaku dapat menebakku dengan sangat mudah. Ia tahu aku berbohong tetapi aku sedang tidak ingin _membagikan_ sesuatu dengan siapapun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata ibu merutaku, merasa kalah. "Jangan lupa untuk merebus botol susu Changmin dan segera ganti popoknya jika ia ngompol. Jangan lebih dari semenit."

Aku mengangguk sambil menatap Changmin. "Ya, pasti. Terima kasih, mama."

"Aku sayang padamu, Jaejung. Kau tahu aku selalu bersedia menjadi sandaranmu, kan?"

Pandanganku memburam. Kugigit bibirku keras-keras. "Ya, mama. Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga sayang padamu."

Kuputuskan sambungan telepon. Dan tanpa bisa menahan diriku sendiri, tangisanku meledak.

* * *

Karena kami hanya bertiga, tanpa pembantu dan _babysitter_, otomatis aku yang melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan langsung mengecheck keadaan Changmin. Apakah ia menangis? Apakah bayiku sudah bangun? Apakah ia mengompol? Kira-kira membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk melakukannya. Setelah memastikan kebutuhan bayiku terpenuhi, aku kembali lagi ke kamar untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Setelah itu aku turun kebawah untuk membuat sarapan dan bekal untuk Yunho. Aku baru melakukan pekerjaan rumah setelah Yunho berangkat ke kantor. Tetapi aku tidak selalu bisa melakukannya setiap hari. Kadang-kadang ketika aku sedang membersihkan rumah, entah mengepel atau menyapu, dan tiba-tiba bayiku menangis kencang, aku akan langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sedang kulakukan dan berlari keatas untuk menenangkannya.

Menenangkan bayi bukanlah perkara mudah. Butuh usaha agar Changmin dapat tenang kembali dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Setelah aku berhasil melakukannya, aku akan turun kebawah lagi dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang lain. Tetapi ada saat dimana aku benar-benar lelah dan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk membereskan rumah. Kadang-kadang, ketika sedang menepuk bokong bayiku yang tertidur di dalam boks, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah terlelap dengan kepala yang menyandar di boks bayi Changmin.

Suatu siang, Yunho tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah. Aku belum menyentuh satupun pekerjaan rumah. Piring kotor masih menumpuk di bak cucian. Keranjang cucian penuh dengan baju kotor yang menggunung. Bunga di dalam vas belum kuganti sejak tiga hari yang lalu, tirai ruang tamu belum kusibak, dan bantal-bantal di sofa masih berceceran.

Aku sedang tertidur di atas sofa kamar Changmin ketika tiba-tiba bahuku diguncang agak keras. "Jaejung. Hei, bangun."

Aku mengerang dan membuka mata. Kepalaku pening ketika berdiri dan tubuhku hampir oleng. "Ya, Yunho. Aku sudah bangun kok."

Yunho memegangi sikuku dan membantuku untuk duduk di sofa. "Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pulang secepat ini? Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Ya. Berkas untuk rapat nanti sore tertinggal. Sekarang sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas."

"Maaf. Harusnya aku yang mengambil berkas itu untukmu."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi, Jaejung. Apa kau sudah melihat kondisi rumah kita?"

"Oh, itu. Maaf, akan segera kubereskan."

Yunho sangat menjaga kebersihan rumah. Apalagi semenjak kami memiliki Changmin. Jika ia sedang berada di rumah, salah satu kegiataan rutinnya adalah bersih-bersih. Ia berusaha membuat ruangan selalu dalam keadaan bersih dan rapi. Siang ini ia tiba-tiba pulang dan menemukan rumah dalam keadaan tidak kondusif; aku tahu bagaimana risihnya ia melihat kondisi rumah kami saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk mengurusi Changmin. Tetapi tolong perhatikan kondisi rumah ini. Maaf, tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku bisa mencium bau tidak sedap itu dari sini. Bagaimana jika ada tamu? Akan sangat memalukan, bukan? Kondisi rumah yang tidak kondusif juga tidak baik untuk bayi."

Aku menelan ludah. "Ya, aku tahu—"

"Bisakah kau turun sekarang dan membersihkan semuanya?"

Aku lelah. Seluruh tubuhku dapat membuktikannya. Punggungku merunduk seperti mawar yang layu. Tulang-tulangku serasa mau lepas dari sendi-sendirinya. Rambutku berantakan, aku belum sempat menyisirnya dan aku punya kantung mata berwarna ungu kebiruan di bawah kelopak mataku.

Pekerjaanku tidak sedikit. Aku menjadi seorang suami yang menjaga bayi. Membersihkan rumah besar berlantai dua dengan tambahan kolam renang dan kolam ikan. Aku masih 27 tahun tetapi aku merasa seperti berumur 37 tahun. Aku letih, lemah, dan tidak segar. Setiap hari aku mengelilingi rumah sebesar ini dan menyebabkan kakiku sakit, sampai sekarang. Aku bahkan nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Bukan berarti aku keberatan, aku sangat bahagia dapat memiliki Changmin. Tetapi terkadang aku merasa ini sangat berat. Aku butuh bantuan, setidaknya untuk urusan rumah.

Aku marah sekali karena Yunho tidak menunjukkan sikap perhatiannya padaku dan malah menambahi stressku. Aku marah karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku marah karena aku sendiri tidak pernah berusaha membicarakan hal ini dan malah menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau keberatan?"

Aku menatap Yunho dengan mata berapi-api. Unek-unekku menyembur melalui kata-kataku seperti magma.

"Ya, aku keberatan. Sangat keberatan!" teriakku tepat di wajahnya. Yunho tampak terkejut tetapi aku tidak peduli. "Kakiku rasanya mau patah. Tanganku pegal dan aku lelah. Aku butuh istirahat. Kau pikir aku robot, huh? Kau pikir semudah itu mengurus bayi sekecil itu sekaligus rumah sebesar ini? Coba, kau yang tinggal saja di rumah dan aku yang bekerja. Apa harus begitu dulu supaya kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?"

Wajahku berubah merah padam dan napasku memburu seperti banteng. Yunho tercengang, masih belum bereaksi. Aku belum mengeluarkan semua, jadi aku mulai mencerocos lagi. Tetapi kali ini mataku memburam.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku. Aku kesepian. Tapi kau tidak ada. Aku harus membaginya dengan siapa? Dengan Changmin? Memangnya dia akan mengerti apa yang akan aku katakan? Dengan ibumu? Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan bahwa aku kesepian. Bahwa aku butuh seseorang yang bersedia berbagi kesusahan dan kesedihan. Kau memang bersedia, tetapi kau tidak selalu ada."

Aku tidak membiarkan tangisanku pecah karena itu akan menyebabkan bayi yang sudah susah payah kutidurkan terbangun. Aku bangkit dari sofa, membiarkan Yunho yang berusaha menyentuhku. Kubuka pintu kamar Changmin lebar-lebar kemudian berpaling padanya.

"Bisakah kau pergi sekarang? _Please_? Bayiku butuh istirahat." Aku hanya menyebut 'bayiku' jika aku benar-benar marah kepada Yunho. Yunho menatapku dengan tatapan terluka. Kami sama-sama terluka. Tetapi dia tahu aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar. Aku bahkan tidak menatapnya ketika ia melewatiku.

Pintu kututup rapat dan aku masih belum menangis. Bahkan ketika Yunho pulang lagi ke rumah, aku tidak menangis.

* * *

Pada saat tengah malam ketika aku sedang berbaring diatas ranjang dengan posisi miring, aku bisa merasakan ranjang berdecit sewaktu Yunho menaikinya. Aku bertahan pada posisi memunggungi Yunho selama lima menit penuh. Perasaanku berkecambuk dan aku ingin segera pergi tidur. Supaya ketika aku bangun keesokan harinya, aku akan merasa bangga pada diriku sendiri karena tidak menangis dan berhasil menyimpan semuanya sendiri lagi.

Tetapi Yunho bergerak mendekatiku. Tangannya menyelinap di tubuhku, mengelilingi pinggangku, menarikku dengan perlahan hingga punggungku menempel di dadanya. Yunho memelukku dengan sangat erat, mengingatkanku dengan perasaan terlindungi dan aman. Perasaan dicintai dan dipuja. Ia memelukku seperti ketika aku kehilangan ibuku, jenis pelukan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkanku sendirian, bahwa kesedihanku adalah kesedihannya juga.

Tangisanku pecah dan perasaanku tak karuan. Aku membalik tubuh dan dengan segera menangis di dadanya. Yunho mengelus kepalaku, menepuk punggungku seolah sedang menenangkan bayi, dan menciumi kepalaku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu menjadi kau pasti berat sekali. Maaf karena aku tidak perhatian."

Aku terisak hebat dan mulai mencerocos. "Aku— aku payah sekali. Harusnya sejak dulu aku mengatakannya kepadamu, harusnya aku bilang padamu apa saja yang kubutuhkan. Tetapi aku malah menyimpan segala sesuatunya sendiri dan menyalahkanmu yang tidak perhatian. Pekerjaanmu juga banyak dan pasti melelahkan. Aku— aku konyol."

Yunho memelukku lebih erat di dadanya. Rasanya melegakan sekali dapat mengeluarkan semuanya. Lega sekali bahwa ketika aku menangis, ada seseorang yang bersedia memelukku dan meminjamkan dadanya untukku. Lega sekali bahwa orang itu adalah Yunho. Suamiku yang aku cintai.

"Tolong jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku harusnya lebih peka. Aku harusnya bertanya padamu, bukannya melimpahkan tugas-tugas itu begitu saja. Maafkan aku, Jaejung. Maaf sekali."

Aku mendongak menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang banjir air mata. "Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita harus lebih kompak lagi. Demi Changmin."

Yunho tersenyum dan memelukku lebih erat lagi. "Demi Changmin. Demi keluarga kecil kita. Jadi sekarang kita baikan?"

"Boleh. Tapi bisa tidak kalau pelukannya dilonggarkan sedikit? Aku sesak napas nih."

Yunho tertawa keras. "Diamlah, _nutty ho ho_."

Malam itu aku tertidur nyenyak di pelukan Yunho dan bangun dengan wajah segar.

* * *

Aku belum pernah merasakan serangan panik semengerikan ini ketika pagi harinya aku melihat bayi kecilku yang manis mengalami demam. Bayi kecilku tidak menangis, ia hanya diam. Tetapi suhu tubuhnya tinggi. Aku yang menjerit meminta pertolongan, aku yang menangis terisak-isak. Yunho langsung menghampiriku. Yang membuatku bersyukur adalah suamiku tidak sepanik aku. Apa jadinya jika kami sama-sama panik?

Kami membawa Changmin ke rumah sakit. Yunho mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku duduk sampingnya, menangis tersedu-sedu sambil mendekap bayiku erat-erat didada. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku seperti orang gila. Aku memarahi kerja suster yang sangat lamban, menabrak orang yang berlalu-lalang di koridor bahkan membentak dokter. Yunho memelukku begitu erat ketika Changmin dibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku tidak tahu rasanya akan semenyakitkan ini. Bayiku belum bisa berbicara, ia belum bisa menyampaikan kepada kami jika ia merasa sakit dan rasanya pasti menyiksa sekali.

Lima belas menit kemudian dokter keluar dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku masih belum merasa tenang. Dengan sangat tidak sopan aku melewati dokter begitu saja dan memasuki ruangan. Bayiku ada disana. Tertidur lelap dengan seorang suster yang sedang mengaguminya. Aku berlari menuju ranjang bayi dan menangis tersedu-sedu lagi, kali ini karena merasa lega.

"Bayi anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku tahu." isakku. Kuangkat bayiku dari ranjang, mendekapnya erat-erat, menciumi wajahnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di atas ranjang?"

"Ya, tentu. Mari saya bantu."

Aku duduk diatas ranjang dengan bantuan suster baik hati itu. Kupandangi bayiku lama-lama, meminta maaf karena telah menyebabkannya demam, dan juga merasa lega karena ia baik-baik saja; seperti yang dikatakan dokter. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal dokter, aku berhutang permintaan maaf dan terima kasih pada lelaki tua itu.

"Bayi anda lucu sekali. Menggemaskan."

Aku menatap Changmin dan tersenyum manis. "Kau tahu, suster? Aku sudah membenci isterinya kelak."

* * *

**T B C – **

Udah ah. Stop dulu disini. Kalau kepanjangan bukan ficlet namanya :p

Maaf sekali untuk kelalaianku mengenai mertua Jaejung. Terima kasih sudah mau mengingatkanku ^^

Soal 'sebelas bulan kemudian', _setting_-nya memang kubuat gitu. Tunggu aja ya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, pasti pada bakal ngerti, semoga :)

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau mampir.

I love you, guys :*

**XOXO, Rara. **

/bow/


	4. Chapter 4 (A)

**Cast : Kim Jaejung / Shim Changmin / Jung Yunho **

**Genre : Family! **

**Rating : General **

**Length : Ficlet – Series **

* * *

**Q : Apa saja perkembangan bayimu pada saat usia 0-12 bulan yang terlewatkan oleh suamimu? **

* * *

Aku telah berhenti bekerja segera setelah aku mengetahui bahwa aku hamil. Yunho tidak mengizinkan aku untuk bekerja, ia ingin aku di rumah saja mengurus bayi kami. Aku setuju. Tetapi dengan catatan bahwa aku boleh bekerja kembali setelah Changmin dewasa nanti, mungkin usia sepuluh. Bagaimanapun juga, aku mencintai pekerjaanku sebagai seorang editor di bidang penerbit. Sering kali ketika malam hari menjelang tidur, aku merindukan aroma kopi dan tumpukan naskah yang harus aku seleksi. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, aku menginginkan pekerjaanku lagi. Tetapi ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar bayiku menangis, aku rela melepaskan pekerjaanku dan mencurahkan seluruh waktuku untuk bayi kecilku yang manis.

Sementara Yunho adalah seorang direktur di Jung Corp yang didirikan dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri. Perusahaan Yunho bergerak dalam bidang ekspor-impor. Ia sering bolak-balik luar negeri untuk menemui rekan bisnis, menghadiri pertemuan rutin antar pemegang saham, dan kadang-kadang menghadiri rapat. Yunho sangat sibuk. Ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam. Ketika ia pulang, aku dan Changmin sudah tertidur. Ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk berinteraksi dengan bayi kami. Dan itu membuatnya sedih; aku tahu benar bagaimana rasanya.

Aku selalu berada di rumah selama dua puluh empat jam dan tidak pernah meninggalkan bayiku kecuali untuk keperluan pribadi. Aku mengamati dan tahu bagaimana bayiku tumbuh dan berkembang setiap harinya. Aku menyaksikan momen penting itu sementara Yunho tidak. Pada saat tengah malam, aku sering memergoki Yunho sedang menatap bayi kami dengan tatapan terluka. Ia juga ingin sepertiku, bersama dengan Changmin setiap saat dan mengamati perkembangannya. Karena aku mengerti sekali bagaimana perasaan Yunho, aku memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Siang itu aku sedang menidurkan bayiku diatas carpet tebal yang lembut. Aku mengambil _handycam_ dari laci dan merekam bayiku yang sedang menepuk-nepuk tangannya sendiri dan tertawa. Gigi susunya sudah tumbuh, ia jadi kelihatan lebih menggemaskan. Tetapi tiba-tiba bayiku menggeliat, ia tampak berusaha keras dan wajahnya berubah merah. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Changmin menggelinding seperti landak dan ia menangis ketika akhirnya berhasil tengkurep.

Aku menjadi histeris. "Lihat! Lihat! Changmin kita sudah bisa tengkurep! Astaga, dia menggemaskan sekali, bukan?"

Kumatikan _handycam_ku dan meletakkannya di samping kakiku. Bayiku sudah berhenti menangis dan sekarang ia kelihatan senang sekali. Aku menciumi wajah Changmin dan tanpa sadar aku telah menangis, merasa begitu senang dapat menyaksikan perkembangannya. Kuangkat bayiku dari atas carpet, memindahkannya ke dalam boks kemudian mengambil laptop. Kubuka _e-mail_ku dan mengklik icon 'tulis'

From : Jaejungkim Jaejungkim

Subject : Tengkurep

Date : 19 Mei 2014

To : Yunhojung Yunhojung

_Dear, Yunho. _

_Kau sedang apa? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku dan Changmin baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu cemas :) _

_Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu. Makanlah tepat waktu. Kalau kau mampir ke rumah mama dan papa, bilang pada mereka aku rindu sekali pada mereka dan akan secepatnya berkunjung ke Jepang. _

_Aku melampirkan video Changmin, khusus untukmu. Cepatlah pulang. Aku rindu padamu. Kami merindukanmu, Papa ^^ _

_Salam cinta, _

_Jaejung. _

Aku tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari Yunho. Tetapi dua hari kemudian pada saat tengah malam ketika ia baru pulang ke rumah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Jepang, ia menaiki ranjang kami, memelukku sampai aku sesak napas, dan menciumi seluruh wajahku. Yunho menangis dan ia menggumamkan kata "Aku mencintaimu." Dan "Terima kasih." Secara berulang-ulang.

* * *

Pada saat bayiku berusia lima bulan, giginya bertumbuh semakin banyak. Suatu siang ketika bayiku sedang tertawa senang dengan posisi tengkurep, aku mengambil kamera dan mengambil banyak gambar. Aku meng-_upload_ salah satu foto bayiku di akun Facebook dan men-_tag_ Yunho juga. Aku menuliskan, "Bayi kami sekarang sudah memiliki gigi. Lihat, lucu sekali, bukan?"

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul pemberitahuan di akunku.

**Yunho Jung **

Bayi siapa itu? Kenapa semakin hari ia tampak semakin menggemaskan, huh? Aku jatuh cinta pada bayi ini!

26 detik yang lalu

Aku tersenyum dan membalas komentarnya.

**Jaejung Kim **

Namanya Changmin. Dia bayiku. Dia milikku.

5 detik yang lalu

Selanjutnya kami saling membalas komentar dengan sangat cepat.

**Yunho Jung **

Kau tidak boleh begitu. Dia juga milikku :(

5 detik yang lalu

**Jaejung Kim **

Boleh saja. Hanya jika kau pulang membawa sekeranjang apel! Haha :D

3 detik yang lalu

**Yunho Jung **

Aku pulang membawa cinta untukmu, Jae. Apa itu cukup? :)

3 detik yang lalu

**Jaejung Kim **

Berhenti. Jangan diteruskan. Sana, pergi kerja!

5 detik yang lalu

**Yunho Jung **

Kau malu ya? Aku jadi merindukanmu :)

3 detik yang lalu

**Jajeung Kim **

Diam sajalah!

1 detik yang lalu

_Jaejung Kim offline _

* * *

Yunho tidak selalu berada di rumah. Kadang-kadang ia meninggalkanku selama berminggu-minggu untuk urusan bisnis. Aku maklum. Pekerjaannya memang tidak mudah. Dan dalam waktu dekat ini perusahaan Yunho akan membuka cabang baru di Jepang. Jadwal kerjanya semakin padat dan waktu untuk keluarga semakin menipis. Yunho nyaris meninggalkanku selama sebulan. Aku sangat kesepian. Kami berkomunikasi melalui berbagai akun social tetapi semua itu rasanya tidak cukup. Aku ingin bertemu langsung dengan lelaki itu dan _menghajarnya_ karena berani meninggalkanku dan bayi kami untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Pada pertengahan bulan Juni dimana bayiku menginjak usia tujuh bulan, aku merasa sangat sedih juga senang. Sedih karena Yunho tidak ada disini untuk menyaksikan setiap perkembangan bayiku meskipun aku masih rajin mengirimnya video, tetapi tentu saja rasanya berbeda. Senang karena aku selalu berada disana, tidak melewatkan secuil momentpun. Hari ini setelah selesai makan malam, aku naik ke kamar Changmin dan menemukan bayiku sedang dalam keadaan tengkurep di atas karpet, bermain dengan bola plastic kecilnya –hanya menepuk bola itu dan melumuri dengan air liurnya.

Aku duduk di hadapannya; mengamatinya, mengaguminya, dan jatuh cinta lagi padanya. Menit berlalu begitu cepat dan bayiku masih melakukan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba bayiku menggeliat lagi dan kali ini aku berdebar; menunggu apa lagi yang akan bayiku tunjukkan. Dan setelah menit panjang yang dilewati bayiku, aku melihatnya merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali, takjub dengan apa yang baru saja kusaksikan.

"Changmin!" seruku senang ketika ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan terkikik. Aku tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Kuhampiri bayiku, menciumi pipi gembulnya sambil membisikkan kata aku mencintaimu.

Kuambil ponselku dari kantong, menyalakan video dan mulai merekam bayiku lagi.

"Changmin-ah," seruku padanya, seolah-olah ia mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan. Changmin menatapku, tatapannya begitu polos dan tidak berdosa. "Katakan halo untuk papa. Ayo, tersenyumlah anak manis."

Selama beberapa detik bayiku hanya menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya, tidak mengerti. Kemudian ia mulai memekik manis seperti lumba-lumba dan kembali menepuk bola plastic yang sudah basah oleh air liurnya. Aku tertawa keras kemudian mematikan videonya. Kukirim _video mail_ itu melalui pesan singkat dan menuliskan, "Bayiku sudah berusia tujuh bulan sekarang. Ia sudah bisa duduk. Dia milikku."

Baru beberapa menit setelah pesan itu terkirim, Yunho langsung menelponku. Ia mengomeliku habis-habisan dan aku hanya tertawa mendengar rengekan manjanya.

* * *

Hari ini aku berencana pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan bulanan sekaligus mengajak Changmin berjalan-jalan. Kebetulan sekali hari ini Yunho ada di rumah. Aku menyiapkan piknik-keluarga-pada-akhir-pekan yang mana sudah aku rencanakan sejak lama tetapi selalu terhambat jadwal kerja Yunho. Pukul tujuh semua perlengkapan sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku naik lagi keatas untuk mengambil bayiku. Yunho sudah menunggu di mobil begitu aku kembali. Seperti ketika aku sedang hamil, Yunho membukakan pintu mobil untukku, membantu memasangkan _safebelt_ dan memberikan kecupan manis didahi sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil.

Musim semi bukanlah musim favoritku, tetapi pemandangan menjadi sangat cantik ketika musim semi. Kuturunkan jendela mobil, melongokkan kepala keluar. Dari dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan lambat di jalanan sekitar taman kompleks rumah kami, aku bisa mendengar burung-burung bernyanyi saling bersahutan. Angin musim semi yang berhembus disekitar wajahku membelaiku dengan cara yang begitu halus, seperti sutra. Dandelion bergoyang, berdansa dengan angin musim semi.

Changmin tertidur pulas dipangkuanku sewaktu mobil kami berhenti di taman rahasia tempat aku dan Yunho berkencan untuk pertama kali. Yunho mengeluarkan perlengkapan piknik sementara aku berjalan menuju pohon ek besar. Yunho merentangkan tikar kemudian meletakkan keranjang piknik di tengah.

"Apa saja yang kau bawa? Aku lapar." Kata Yunho sambil membongkar keranjang piknik. Ia mengeluarkan semua makanan yang ada di dalam sana kemudian menyingkirkan keranjangnya.

Aku berdecak melihat hasil kerjanya. "Payah. Berantakan sekali."

Yunho meringis menatapku dan mulai memakan _sandwich_ keju favoritnya. Changmin terbangun karena mendengar perdebatan kami. Kuletakkan ia di atas tikar dengan posisi tengkurep.

Yunho berbaring disamping Changmin, menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub. "Dia tampan sekali, Jaejung."

"Sudah pasti. Dia yang tertampan di dunia."

"Aku yang kedua kalau begitu."

Alisku terangkat tinggi. "Tumben sekali kau tidak protes karena mendapatkan posisi kedua."

Yunho nyengir kepadaku. "Kalau untuk dia," katanya sambil menunjuk Changmin. "aku bersedia melakukan apa saja."

Ketika Yunho selesai memekan _sandwich_nya, kami berdua berbaring di kedua sisi Changmin. Bayi kami yang masih suka ngeces memekik gembira, menyambut musim semi dengan suka cita, menikmati nyanyian burung dan dandelion yang berdansa dengan bebasnya.

Aku mengikuti perkembangan bayiku dan aku menjadi semacam memiliki insting untuk mengetahui kapan bayiku akan menunjukkan perkembangannya lagi. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya. Changmin menumpukan kedua tangan mungilnya ke depan, wajahnya berubah memerah, badannya bergoyang-goyang, berusaha untuk bergerak. Mata Yunho membelak dan ia menatap Changmin dengan sikap antisipasi. Ketika akhirnya Changmin berhasil mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi merangkak, Yunho langsung duduk tegak dan berseru gembira.

"_Handycam_nya Yunho!" teriakku padanya ketika bayiku berusaha merangkak. Yunho kalang kabut mengambil _handycam_, buru-buru menyalakan benda itu dan langsung merekam bayi kami yang sedang terkikik sambil berusaha merangkak.

"Astaga, dia luar biasa menggemaskan!" takjub Yunho, masih merekam bayiku. Aku bertepuk tangan dan berseru menyemangatinya.

Yunho mengamati bayi kami dari layar _handycam_ dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ketika ia mematikan benda itu, Yunho berpaling kepadaku dengan mata berkilat bahagia. "Aku baru saja berdoa kepada Tuhan agar mengijinkanku melihat perkembangannya. Sekarang aku melihatnya. Rasanya menakjubkan sekali."

Aku tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Aku akrab dengan perasaan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak ingin melewatkan perkembangan bayi manis ini. Betapa menyenangkannya menjadi kau." Yunho tengkurep di hadapan Changmin, mengusap pipinya dengan gemas. Ia nyaris menangis.

Kurangkul lehernya. "Sekarang kau sudah melihatnya, kan? Sekarang kau juga sudah merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

"Benar." Yunho meremas tanganku yang merangkul lehernya. "Sekarang aku merasa lengkap. Untuk sekarang."

"Apa yang baru saja tidak cukup untukmu?"

"Tidak." Bisiknya. Yunho meraih tangan Changmin yang kini sudah berubah posisi menjadi tengkurep kembali, meremasnya lembut. "Aku ingin lebih sering bersama dengannya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

Aku tersenyum manis kepada Changmin. "Bayi manis itu membuatku jatuh cinta setiap harinya. Aku sayang padanya. Aku mencintainya."

* * *

**T B C ~ **

Halooooo? Ketemu lagi :D

Kalau semisal aku salah informasi soal bayi, tolong diingetin yah. Maaf kalau masih ada banyak salah. Semoga kalian puas dengan ficlet ini.

Thank you and I love you, guys :*

**XOXO, Rara. **

**P.S : Yang mau ngobrol sama aku, ayo chattingan lewat e-mail. Aku akan sangat senang sekali kalau bisa chat sama kalain semua. Alamat e-mailku : zhu_rara **


End file.
